frenzyfandomcom-20200215-history
GoblinWarfare
Annoying Hero, desires to be more overpowered with subsequent releases. Can learn Battleship Operational!, Scout Bomber, Air Support, Overclock!!. Attacks land and air units. Spells Battleship Operational! Transforms GoblinWarfare into a battleship. In battleship form, GoblinWarfare has increased attack range, access to Explosive Shot, which grants bonus attack damage and splash for mana, reduced attack speed and reduced move speed The mana cost and cooldown are low for this ability, so transform to Shredder form if you need to escape and you can't afford to cast, or don't have points in Air Support. Remember to buy items such as Claws of Attack +20 or Robes of Magi to increase GoblinWarfare's attack damage while in battleship form. In particular, Vampiric Potions are very useful for GoblinWarfare as they grant an attack damage bonus and bonus life leech for each attack. When used with GoblinWarfare's high damage output in battleship form, Vampiric Potions allow GoblinWarfare to restore life very quickly, and can also be used with Explosive Shot. Battleship Operational! stats: Battleship Operational! costs 25 mana at all levels. Battleship form has 125 movement speed at all levels. Explosive Shot (sans Overclock!!) has an area of 150 at all levels. Mine Barrier Summons a scout bomber that moves erratically across the battlefield and periodically deposits mines. Individual mines deal low damage, but the mines overall can become dangerous in crowded areas and against large groups of units. Mines always deal damage upon death and never damage friendlies. Since the mines deal physical damage, high armor can greatly mitigate the amount of damage one takes from walking through a cluster of mines. Mine Barrier stats: Mine Barrier cost 150 mana at all levels. The scout drops 1 mine every 1 second at all levels. The scout has a duration of 15 seconds at all levels. Air Support Summons an Assault Chopper to your aid. Assault Choppers are extremely versatile flying units that can deal splash damage, but suffer from low durability (even at high levels). Assault Choppers can use the Cloak ability to escape or to gain an attack advantage over units without True Sight. Assault Choppers can also transport ground units and carry items (Assault Choppers cannot use items however). Air Support stats: Air Support (sans Overclock!!) summons 1 Assault Chopper at all levels. All Assault Choppers (sans Overclock!!) can attack up to 5 targets within 200 range. Air Support has a cooldown of 20 seconds at all levels. All Assault Choppers last for 90 seconds. All Assault Choppers carry up to 6 items. All Assault Choppers have an attack cooldown of 0.65. Overclock!! Grants a strong power up to all of GoblinWarfare's normal spells, and grants an attack speed boost as well. Overclock!! stats: Overclock!! has a cooldown of 180 seconds at all levels. Tips GoblinWarfare's abilities tend to have some good synergy with each other. In particular, Overclock!! has a strong (if not forced) synergy with his remaining skills. Battleship Operational! and Air Support The Air Support summon can be used to transport GoblinWarfare in battleship form very efficiently, effectively removing Battleship Operational!'s greatest weakness and granting GoblinWarfare a large amount of control over distances and positioning. Using these two skills together does not require a full investment of points into Air Support; a level 1 Assault Chopper is enough to transport GoblinWarfare. The Assault Chopper needs to stay alive and near GoblinWarfare at all times, so it should stay out of fights which involve units that can fire back at them. When Overclock!! is activated though, Air Support summons additional Assault Choppers, allowing you to leave one behind for transportation and to send the remaining Assault Choppers into battle. Battleship Operational! and Mine Barrier Cast Mine Barrier at the entrance of an enemy's base, then use battleship form to attack enemy units and make them move into the mine field. You can also cast Mine Barrier around GoblinWarfare as a partial defense for covering the dead zone while in battleship form. These two skills can have large damage output and area control when used well together. Weaknesses Low hit points GoblinWarfare is a glass cannon; if used right, he can mess up armies and heroes very easily without ever being touched. However he has low Strength and very low Strength growth per level, so GoblinWarfare is particularly vulnerable to disables and focus fire, or to nuking heroes. This can be mitigated by buying durability enhancing items, such as Belts of Strength, Periaples of Vitality or Rings of Protection +30. Minimum Range in Battleship form GoblinWarfare has a significant minimum range while in battleship form, so move close to GoblinWarfare to force him to retreat, undo Battleship Operational! or jump into a brittle transport. category:Custom Heroes category:Heroes